


you are my sunshine

by supaprittiest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa go grocery shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sunshine

“Babe, can you get the door?” Clarke yelled down the hallway as she balanced three paper bags of groceries in her arms. Lexa was right behind her with the remaining two. 

 

“Did you just call me babe?” Lexa asked as she caught up to Clarke, and then walked ahead to open their apartment door. 

 

Clarke paused and looked at Lexa, who was giving her a knowing look as she walked into the apartment. They had moved in together a little over a month ago, and Clarke loved it. After living alone since moving out of her mother’s house, the company of her girlfriend was more than welcome.

 

“I dunno, I guess,” Clarke mumbled, pretending that she wasn’t embarrassed. “If you don’t like it I can-”

 

“No, I love it, babe,” Lexa replied with a grin, setting the grocery bags on the counter. Clarke set hers down on the island in their kitchen, and kissed Lexa on the cheek before unloading the perishable food items into the fridge. 

 

“Hey- since when does peanut butter go in the fridge?” Lexa demanded, snatching Clarke’s hand before she could set the jar on the shelf. Clarke gave her an “are you serious” look before yanking her hand free and setting it down, shutting the door for emphasis. 

 

“So that it doesn’t go bad,” Clarke insisted, as if it were obvious. Lexa raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. 

 

“Peanut butter doesn’t go bad,” Lexa protested. 

 

“Did the last jar go bad?” Clarke pressed. “No. Because it was in the fridge, where it  _ belongs.”  _

 

“If you think I’m going to let you put the peanut butter in the fridge, I’m going to put _you_ in the fridge and call you peanut butter,” Lexa warned. Clarke stepped closer, forcing Lexa to back up until she was met with the counter. 

 

“Was that a  _ threat?”  _ Clarke asked, narrowing her ice blue eyes. Putting her hands on the other girl’s waist, Lexa picked Clarke up and spun her around, placing her on the counter. 

 

“Maybe it was,” Lexa agreed, placing her hands on either side of Clarke’s hips and looking up at her, trying her best to keep a straight face. 

 

“You come into  _ my house!”  _ Clarke said, breaking her angry act and laughing. Laughing as well, Lexa planted careful kisses along Clarke’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“Forgive me,” Lexa said, looking up at Clarke with admiring eyes. “We can keep the peanut butter in the fridge.” 

 

“There, was that so difficult?” Clarke said, grinning victoriously. 

 

“But,” Lexa added with a sly grin. “If I’m going to eat cold peanut butter, you’re going to drink infused water.”

 

“Oh my god,” Clarke groaned. “Are you seriously still going on about that? That was like a year ago.”

 

“It was last week, and yes, I am seriously still going on about it,” Lexa replied calmly. “It’s not even that bad, you can hardly taste it!”

 

“I can  _ so  _ taste it,” Clarke insisted. “I will die before I drink orange infused water.”

 

“Okay, now you’re just being dramatic,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes as she walked away. 

 

Clarke was about to fire back another insult when there was a knock on the door. Clarke jumped off the counter and answered it. It was a police officer. Immediately, Clarke assumed the worst even though she had done nothing wrong, and she knew Lexa hadn’t either. 

 

“Is there a problem here?” asked the police officer. “Someone called in and said it sounded like there was a fight going on.”

 

“Oh uh, no, there’s no problem,” Clarke said, turning to look at Lexa. “Except for her.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widened and gave Clarke a “not now” look. 

 

“She thinks peanut butter doesn’t go in the fridge,” Clarke explained. The officer let out a sigh and crossed his arms. 

 

“Okay, I understand,” the officer said, cracking a smile. “Have a nice day ladies. And for the record, it doesn’t go in the fridge.”

 

As soon as Clarke shut the door, Lexa was laughing, while Clarke begrudgingly walked to the fridge to put the peanut butter to the cupboard. Lexa walked over and stopped her again, taking the peanut butter from her hands and putting it back in the fridge. 

 

“I really don’t care where it goes,” Lexa admitted. “It’s just cute when you get all worked up.” 

 

“That would’ve been good to know before I brought a police officer into this,” Clarke pouted. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, peanut,” Lexa said, booping Clarke on the nose, and Clarke grinned.

 

“I’m still not drinking your stupid water,  _ babe,”  _ Clarke replied, remembering to be mad. 

 

“You’ll be sorry, my perfect little sunflower, when you’re dehydrated because you won’t drink anything other than tap water,” Lexa warned. As much as Clarke wanted to stay mad at Lexa, she couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. 

  
“Okay, that was really cute,” Clarke admitted, dropping the argument. She wasn’t going to say that Lexa won, but it was hard to be upset when her girlfriend was just so perfect. 


End file.
